Letters From Ichabod
by Tara1993
Summary: Abbie admits that she's never recieved a letter, so Ichabod decides to write to her, about all kinds of things. Abbie discovers the joy of letters and looks forward to recieving them. Sweet Ichabbie fluff, 'pre relationship' build up.


**This was something someone talked about on Tumblr yesterday and I fell in love with it and just had to make it happen. Writing for Crane gives me fits because he's so proper and wordy and I am not used to it yet so forgive me if his speech seems a bit off, I am still getting used to his voice. Also this was written pretty quickly so please forgive any errors. I'd like to turn this into a little series so review and let me know if you'd be interested in hearing more. Thanks!**

* * *

"You know when you leave a message on my phone; you don't have to say it like your writing a letter." Abbie said as she joined Crane in the archives late one day. He glanced up at her from the book he was reading.

"Is that not what the term 'voice mail' implies?" He asked. That stopped Abbie in her tracks. Honestly it kind of made sense.

"Sort of, but you don't have to be so formal about it, with the 'dear miss. Mills' and all, I know it's for me and that you're the one leaving the message." She said with a shrug.

"If you say so." He said simply. He seemed upset, which wasn't what she had intended, so she sat down at the table with him and placed her hand over his.

"I didn't mean to discourage you. I just thought it'd be quicker if you skipped all the formalities." He nodded again and looked up at her.

"In my time mail was all we had to contact one another, it's clearly changed through the years, and I'll endeavor to be more modern." He was using his most posh British accent which meant he didn't understand Abbie's' worries but he'd do what she asked either way. She gave him a smile.

"Your right, mail has changed quite a bit over the years. Never really affected me though, I've never gotten letters from anyone, just bills and junk." She said, pulling a book off the stack next to them and opening it up.

"You've never gotten a letter ever?" He asked, looking a bit appalled at the thought.

"Never had anyone to send me any." She said with a shrug.  
He nodded and seemed to drop the subject but he had a glint in his eye, like he was up to something. She decided not to think too much of it and got back to work instead.

Two days later she realized what the glint was about. She pulled her mail from the mailbox on the porch and walked inside. As she flipped through it one caught her eye. It was handwritten and addressed to her, from Crane.

"You're kidding." She said, sitting down on the sofa and carefully opening the envelope. She smiled as she pulled out the letter and was met with his handwriting which, she still thought was crazy good.

_ My Dearest Miss. Mills,_

_I must admit I was quite confused yesterday when you told me you'd never received a letter from anyone. I do understand, though, that in this day and age it's an antiquated way to speak, what with your technology and smart-phones. I, however, would like to rectify the fact that you've never had the experience of receiving a letter by sending you some myself. You needn't respond, this is simply my way of sharing a piece of my time with you as you have shared so much of your time with me. I've always found letters to be a wonderful way of expressing things that you may not be able to convey in person. For example, I feel I have not thanked you enough for all you've done for me these past months. While I am in a strange time I feel comfort in knowing you are here to help guide me though. I also must thank you for being there as a confidant for me most recently. The discovery of the knowledge of my son was something that turned my world upside down, more so than it already was. I realize that I might not have been treating you the way I ought to because my mind has been elsewhere these past few days. I would like to apologize if my behavior has, in any way, been upsetting to you. Please know that I do value our friendship and that I hope we are able to move forward and still be on good terms with each other. I feel very honored to have you as my fellow Witness and I know that this road would be much more difficult to travel without you. _

_ I am, Respectfully, _

_ Ichabod Crane _

Abbie sat in silent shock for a few seconds. She really couldn't believe he would go to all the trouble to apologize for everything. Sure he had been a little touchy lately, and maybe he was keeping her off to the sides but Abbie knew it was only because he was probably distraught about his son.

She read the letter over again and smiled, then folded it up neatly and slipped it back inside its envelope. She wanted to keep it, it was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She walked into her room and pulled a small box from under her bed. She opened it up and smiled at the few contents inside, things she had kept from her childhood. A photo of her family, her mom, dad, Jenny and herself, small toys that she and Jenny kept when they moved from foster home to foster home, small mementos of her old life. She smiled at the letter one more time as she placed it in the box.

The next day she met Crane in the archives again, she'd brought them coffee and doughnut holes because she knew he loved them.

"Good morning Miss. Mills." He said as she entered and sat the bag on the table between them.

"Morning, got you something." She said motioning to the bag. He picked it up as she sat his coffee in front of him.

"Oh!"

Abbie smiled at his look of excitement, who knew, a revolutionary war soldier with a fondness for doughnut holes.

"Thank you very much Miss. Mills." He said his mouth half full. She laughed.

"You're welcome, and hey," She reached across the table for his hand, which he slipped easily into her own.

"Apology accepted." He swallowed and smiled, then gave her hand a squeeze.

"So, which demon are we learning about today?" She asked, letting his hand go and reaching for her coffee.

"I think you'll find this one most interesting." He said, spinning the book in front of him around so she could see.

She smiled to herself as he started to list the facts of their latest 'big bad'. Suddenly things felt back to normal.


End file.
